I need you by my side
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Sequel to Budapest. Natasha realizes that running away is pointless when she could have lost the one person she cares about and Clint is tired of pretending nothing happened and wants to be her partner in more ways then what they are now.


I need you by my side

Natasha wipes her fingers off with one of the napkins, watching Clint pick at the rest of his food, his feet up on her chair, resting behind her. This had been going on lately, he was becoming more and more comfortable with acting like a couple, even though they had never talked it through. She knew exactly what he was doing, it had been years since that night and he wanted to give her a gentle shove into the right direction. she smiled, sliding her unfinished food to the middle of the table, the others had mostly done the same thing, Tony sliding his over so Bruce can eat it, Bruce had eaten both his and Tony's and was now reaching towards Clint who pushed it over to him. Thor had long since finished his and was leaning back in his chair. After all the food is gone, they all get up, heading their separate directions, Bruce going with Tony, Thor back to Asgard with Loki, and Steve going who knows where, leaving the two assassins back at Shield headquarters. They had both walked back to the training room together, walking so close together that their arms touched, it was instinctive and neither noticed.

"How are you feeling? You hurting any?" He asked, after they had sat in silence for a little while. Natasha shook her head. "I'm feeling alright, I've felt worse. You? The headaches gone?" She was worried about him, more than she was saying. Loki had done a major job on him, whether the archer showed it to anyone but Natasha could see he was still a little shaken.

"The headaches are barely there...Nat...there is something else I want to talk about. I hurt you, I tried to kill you."

"Clint...don't. Don't go there, that wasn't you." Places a hand on his shoulder so that he would look at her, his eyes cast down in shame and she gives a small smile, one that is only for him. "That was Loki, its all over now."

"How can you be so sure?" Clint shakes his head. "He could come back or something worse could show up." This takes Natasha by surprise, she had put off thinking about it. It wasn't something that was one of her top concerns and she had no answer so she did the only thing that could think of, she tugged him closer and kissed him softly. Clint leaned into the kiss, pushing her back on the chair, one hand running through her hair, he need this more than he thought he did and wasn't going to let her out of it this time. She wrapped her arms over his shoulder, pulling back slightly.

"We should probably head back to your room...maybe...before someone sees us...now Clint." She sits up, standing up when he doesn't move. He reaches out, grabbing her arm. "No playing this time Natasha. If we do this, then its not another one-night stand. Its permanent."

"I know...this time is different than last time. I have been thinking it over since New York...I've made up my mind. Come on." She smiles, watching Clint get to his feet, his hand sliding down her arm to take her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. They walk back to his room, sliding in before anyone can see them, Nat sitting down on the bed as Clint walked over to his weapons rack, pulling off his stuff, holding his hand out so she could pass hers over to him. She tugs off her skin tight suit, dropping it on to the ground as Clint walks back over, tugging his shirt then his pants off. Pushing her down on the bed,moving on top, kissing her deeply. She slides her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, playing through his hair, her tongue sliding over his. Clint runs his hands down to her hips, running kisses along her jaw, down her shoulder and across her breast, tongue flicking out over the swell. tugs gently with his teeth, pushing slowly into her, her legs tightening around him as he moved in and out, picking up a fast and steady pace, kissing her deeply. Both of their moans muffled, the bed creaking lightly with their movements.

Nat came with a small cry in Clint's mouth, her small frame shuddering underneath him, driving Clint over the edge, coming with a strong buck of his hips making her cry out again, nails dragging down his back. The room was filled with their heavy breathing as they came down from their high, shuddering with pleasure, kissing each other softly and lovingly.

"I am never letting you go Natasha, I need you by me, completely." Clint mumbles softly, holding her close to him. "I won't leave Clint. I've made up my mind. I'm yours and I'm staying by you. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
